I gave you all
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Cela fait quatre ans que Sherlock est mort. John a tant bien que mal refait sa vie. Mais les choses s'apprêtent à se compliquer.


**A/N : Je suis une nouvelle fan de Sherlock, je n'ai vu les épisodes que deux fois en à peine trois semaines, et c'est ma première fic sur ce fandom ; c'est donc surement OOC car je ne maitrise pas les personnages aussi bien que je le voudrais mais j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose pour essayer de faire avec mes Reichenfeels. Sauf que ça n'a pas trop marché mais bon. Bref. Le texte.**

* * *

><p>John regarde son téléphone – il va être en retard, et Mary va s'inquiéter. Il n'aurait pas cru que se défaire de cet appartement prendrait tant de temps… Il accélère le pas en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche et ne voit pas la personne qui arrive en face de lui ce n'est qu'à la collision qu'il se rend compte qu'il ne regardait pas ce qu'il faisait.<p>

— Excusez… commence-t-il, mais il s'interrompt presque aussitôt, sous le choc.

Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que… Non, ce n'est pas possible. John… John l'a écouté lui dire qu'il allait se suicider. John l'a vu sauter. John l'a vu s'écraser sur le sol. John a senti son pouls éteint. John est allé à son enterrement. John a eu l'espoir que ce n'était qu'une ruse de plus. John l'a attendu. John a fini par se faire une raison.

Sherlock Holmes est mort il y a quatre ans.

Sherlock Holmes n'a rien à faire ici, à quelques rues de l'appartement que John occupe désormais avec _sa fiancée_.

Et pourtant c'est lui. Aucun doute là-dessus. Il a un peu changé (perdu un peu de poids, et quelques rides sont venues subtilement mais surement creuser son visage – John espère l'espace d'un instant que c'est à cause du remord de l'avoir laissé seul, à agoniser de voir son seul ami mourir, avant de se reprendre : il a décidé en rencontrant Mary qu'il ne s'inquiéterait plus jamais de Sherlock) mais c'est vraiment lui.

— John.

Son nom tombe entre Sherlock et lui comme un couperet. Froid et violent. La dernière fois qu'il l'a entendu sortir de la bouche de Sherlock, John a assisté à la mort de son ami. Alors il ne répond pas.

— Je suis rentré à Londres hier. Mrs Hudson m'a dit où tu habites.

John garde encore le silence.

— J'ai voulu venir voir mon blogger préféré.

Cette fois-ci, John ricane.

— Je ne l'ai pas été pendant ces quatre ans où tu n'étais pas à Londres.

— Bien sûr que si. J'ai… j'ai juste dû attendre avant de pouvoir te recontacter. Moriarty…

— Tiens, il est vrai maintenant, Moriarty ?

Sherlock soupire.

— Il l'a toujours été, John. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai dû… partir. Il voulait te tuer, tu sais. Si je ne mourrais pas, il te tuait. Et… alors j'ai simulé mon suicide, et puis je suis parti à l'étranger, pour me faire oublier. Et ensuite… Ensuite j'ai dû… faire le ménage, balayer le réseau de Moriarty. Pour m'assurer que je pouvais revenir parce que… Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

John ne répond pas. Pas encore. Il a besoin de calmer sa respiration erratique avant de pouvoir parler. De pouvoir envoyer Sherlock sur les roses. Parce que peu importe ce que Sherlock peut dire, la page est tournée pour lui. Et ce ne sont pas quelques rêves ou des rémanences occasionnelles qui y changeront quelque chose.

Quand il parle enfin, c'est la voix tremblante.

— J'ai loué le 221B Baker Street pendant longtemps, tu sais ? Je n'y habite plus, depuis l'enterrement, parce que c'était trop dur. Mais j'ai continué à le louer. Parce que je croyais que tu reviendrais. Mais tu n'es pas revenu. Et je l'ai quand même gardé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Par habitude, peut-être ? Parce que j'avais peur de vraiment te laisser partir ?

John secoue la tête.

— Et maintenant, tu es revenu. Sauf que moi, j'ai fini par avancer. Je viens de m'en débarrasser. Mrs Hudson va surement le relouer à quelqu'un, désormais. Et je me marie le mois prochain, Sherlock.

A ces mots, le regard de Sherlock se trouble. John sait pourquoi. Lui aussi, parfois, il a cru que… que peut-être les impressions des gens concernant leur relation n'étaient pas infondées. Mais c'est trop tard désormais.

— Tu es parti quatre ans, Sherlock. Quatre ans. Est-ce que… est-ce que j'étais censé t'attendre pendant tout ce temps ? Il n'y a pas cinq minutes, je croyais encore que tu pourrissais dans ce cimetière. Celui où je n'arrive même plus à mettre un pied. Même pas pour ton anniversaire ou je ne sais pas quel autre truc sentimental.

— Je suis désolé, John.

— Les gens sont toujours désolés. J'aimerais bien qu'ils commencent à faire en sorte de ne plus avoir à être désolés.

John se passe la main sur le visage, sentant une migraine arriver.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi maintenant.

— Auprès de ta fiancée.

— Ma belle, humaine, compatissante, merveilleuse fiancée.

— Je suis sûr qu'elle est parfaite.

Bien sûr que non. Personne n'est parfait. Pas quand on a connu Sherlock Holmes. Mais elle l'aime, et pour John, c'est plus qu'il n'aurait jamais pu espérer.

— Je… bon retour au pays, Sherlock. Mais n'essaie pas de me retrouver, s'il te plait.

Sherlock semble sur le point de protester. Et puis il se ravise, et John est soulagé : il ne sait pas s'il aurait eu la force de le repousser une seconde fois. Pas quand un point transperce sa poitrine de la sorte. Alors sans un mot ou un dernier regard, il part.

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui abandonne Sherlock.

Et ça ne rend pas les choses moins dures.

Même pas sûr que ça les rende plus justes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : euh voilà. Donc ben n'hésitez pas à reviewer, si vous avez aimé bien sûr, mais aussi (et surtout) si vous n'avez pas aimé en me disant ce qui ne va pas. Merci d'avoir lu ce texte, et j'espère en écrire beaucoup d'autres sur cette fantastique série !**


End file.
